Mitsunari's Legendary Wife
by Tiashe Silverfox
Summary: Mitsunari Ishida is married but who is the bride. Don't worry. She will make everything clear by playing a game. The guessing game.


**Mitsunari's Legendary Wife**

Another beautiful day in Japan for everyone to enjoy and relax themselves. It's been two after The Great War was stopped by The Three-Headed Phoenix Empress. Apparently she was unable to take the war any longer and decided to put a stop to it and also revived the fallen ones who were cherished by other.

The Empress had set a new rule for us, NO MORE wars. Fighting, yes. Wars, NOT A CHANCE! Thus we now only engage each other in The Festival of the Warring Phoenix. This is a more like a game that everyone enjoys. We can make bets in the game just like fighting in a war we used to been in.

Today was another peaceful day for Mitsunari Ishida, a high rank officer of Toyotomi Clan to enjoy himself except somebody decided to interrupt it. "Hey, Mitsunari. Welcome back." It was Sakon Shima, one of Mitsunari's friends. "Huh? It's only you, Sakon. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just visiting. So, what have you been doing? You don't normally take a two months vacation, don't you?" Sakon was curious. Mitsunari folded his trademark fan and turned towards Sakon, "What I do is none of your business. And what do you two want?" "Huh?"

It appeared that Yukimura Sanada and Kanetsugu Naoe had showed up at Mitsunari's door. "Looks like we were found out. Long time no see, Mitsunari." Both of them greeted. "Huh." Mitsunari raised an eyebrow for that. "It's only two months. What's with the long time no see?"

"Aw, come on. Mitsunari, where have you been?" Kanetsugu whined. "You suddenly took a two months vacation and disappeared without a trace. Tell us." The guy pleaded. "No. Now if you excuse me, I have a family and a ceremony to take care of." With that, Mitsunari left the room leaving the three to figure something out."

(After a while)

"Hey. Did he just say family? I can understand the ceremony part but family?" Kanetsugu stated. "You do have a point. But in family, he might mean Lady Nene." Sakon said. "But weren't he always said Lady Nene not his mom." Suddenly, the atmosphere turned cold. "That means... He found someone important."

Yukimura was still confused about the fact, "What do you guys mean?" The other two looked at him, "In order words, Mitsunari might had already married. But, who's the bride?"

"Hmm... Who could it be? Priestess Okuni?" Suggested Kanetsugu. "I doubt that. Mitsunari don't like woman as flirty as her." Said Sakon. "But there's nobody left! Every female we know was already married to other guys. There is no one else." Kanetsugu yelled.

"Oh my." There was a sweet yet strong voice said. "Huh?" The boys turned and saw a woman. She had long white hair tied in a low pony tail at her neck with bells as accessories. She wore a priestess costume. "Sorry for interrupting but what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, pardon us. We just sitting here thinking about something. I'm Kanetsugu Naoe. This warrior in red is Yukimura Sanada and..." As Kanetsugu introducing himself and Yukimura he was interrupted by Sakon. "No need, I know her. It's been a while Lady Koizumi." Sakon bowed in front of her.

"Oh. It's you, Sakon. Indeed it's been a while." Koizumi said happily. "Sakon. Mind introducing us?" Yukimura asked. "Sorry for the late introduction. My name is Koizumi. Haruka Koizumi. It is a pleasure to meet you." She bowed.

"Lady Koizumi joined the Toyotomi Clan two years ago and been pretty busy. That's why you guys weren't able to meet her." Sakon added. "Really?" Kanetsugu said examining Koizumi's appearence. "Yes. Lady Nene was strict at times so sorry for not able to meet you guys. I heard lot from Ishida. Oh my. I stayed to long. Well, why don't you come to the tea ceremony we're having? It's in the back garden this afternoon. Bye." With that, Koizume left with her arms carrying a bundle of clothes.

"Hey. Who is Lady Koizumi exactly?" Yukimura asked after Koizumi was out of hearing rate. "I don't really know much about her but she was found by Lady Nene two years ago. That time she had fainted due to dehydration. Lady Nene took her in and provided her shelter." Sakon said as he looked at the sky.

Nene had just got home after her long section of training with her husband and now, she was going to clean up and attended the tea ceremony. On her way, she spotted the trio sitting outside of the hallway. "Hey, Yuki-chan, Sugu-chan and Sakon-kun. What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh hey, Lady Nene." Greeted back the trio. Then, Nene noticed something. "You seem troubled. What are you thinking about?" She asked. "Oh, nothing special. We were just wondering who is Mitsunari's wife." Kanetsugu said. "Mitsunari's wife you said?" Suddenly Nene's eyes glowed a dangerous gleam. "Good luck in guessing. I have to get ready for the ceremony. See ya!" Nene merely ran off after her words. "Could it be that...?" "Nah. Koizumi's almost as same as Lady Nene. No way Mitsunari could have like her."

"Wait a minute. Did you hear what she called Mitsunari earlier?" Yukimura stated out of the blue. "What do you mean...? Wait. She called him Ishida. His name directly." Sakon was shocked either was Kanetsugu and Yukimura. "No way..."

It was noon and Koizumi had everything well prepared. Someone had approached the garden quietly in order not to spook the lady. "Ishida!" Koizumi yelled out as she suddenly turns around. Mitsunari caught her before she fell over. "Look before you walk, Haruka." Mitsunari said as he placed Koizumi to her feet. "Don't you ever do that again!" She pouted cutely and Mitsunari smiled at that, "Whatever you said."

"Hey. How are you today, Mitsunari?" An annoying voice to Mitsunari rang out. "Do you mind, Lady Nene? At least lower your voice." Mitsunari said. "Fine. Oh. Sugu-chan! Sakon-kun! You're here and Hideyoshi too. I'm so happy that you can make it, Darling." Nene had started her squealing. Mitsunari and Koizumi just sighed and shook their heads in the background.

"You invited them?" Koizumi answered, "Well, the more the merrier." She smiled sweetly at her answer. "Lady Nene. Why don't we just sit down and start the ceremony. The guests are waiting." She called.

"Ok." Lady Nene skipped over to the picnic cloth and sat down gracefully. "Now, let us begin the ceremony." Said Koizumi as she and Mitsunari started to make the tea.

Pleasant could be just to as an adjective for the atmosphere. Until Kanetsugu interrupted it, "Say Mitsunari. Are you married?" Only Yukimura and Sakon stiffen by the question and the other just sipped their tea quietly. "Yes. I am married." That was still a shock even thought they already knew it.

"Lady Koizumi?" He turned. Koizumi nodded lightly at them. "So, you two are?" Yukimura asked. The married couple nodded their heads. "No way! H-how? W-wh-why?" Then Nene just burst out of laughing her life out. "Ha ha... This is interesting! Hahaha!"

"Sorry for the late introduction again. I am Mitsunari's wife, Koizumi Haruka. About how we get together, it would be best for Lady Nene to explain." Koizumi said gestured to Nene.

"He he... No problem. It's my fault anyway." Said Nene as she wiped her tears away. "Ahem. Actually Haru-chan's name is not real. Her real name is Ichinomiya Haruka. The princess of The Ichinomiya Clan. I kinda forced them into a wedding engagement."

"Ichinomiya Clan? Wasn't the clan known for their cunning tactics and ability to speak to spirits?" Sakon asked. "Yes. That is true. We are known for being a cunning tactician and evil manipulator." Ichinomiya said.

"Yes. The Ichinomiya Clan is also called the Kitsune Clan by some. It's true that they can contact with spirits. Like the Three-headed Phoenix Empress. Right?" Nene added. "Yes. But I only can contact her through our family's guardian fox spirit because I haven't mastered it yet." Ichinomiya corrected.

"How is it that Lady Nene had put you into an engagement?" Kanetsugu asked. "Ah, that. Ichinomiya Kantaro, which is Haruka's father, had offered me a position and I accepted. Unfortunately, I forgot about it until two months ago. When I remember, they only had a week left get marry. My bad. Luckily they loved and had already confessed to each other. So consider it safe." Lady Nene said scratching her cheek.

"So, the two months of absent of Mitsunari is..." Yukimura trailed off. "Yep! It's their honeymoon trip." Lady Nene revealed the secret. "Lady Nene. Please sit down." Ichinomiya asked politely.

"Who could have thought that Mitsunari would get married. Especially with a woman as noble and as dangerous as her. Really, they are foxes after all." Said Sakon as he shake his head, amused by the interesting truth. "Anyway, I wonder how the other will react if they know about it."

"It could be as fun as these guys." Mitsunari said. "I second that thought." Agreed Ichinomiya.

**This the end of Mistsunari's Legendary Wife.**

**I just wrote this for fun. Thanks You for reading.**


End file.
